EMR's duty
by Earth Marine Resurrection
Summary: Sequel to ANCIENT. Ash and friends come back to Trilomite island and must face an evil galactic team from another time along with two other heroes at their side. They must also prevent the restoration of a familiar villain...Advanceshipping.
1. Return to Trilomite island

This story is the sequel to my previous story named ANCIENT. It's been a year since the defeat of The Reincarnation…a year since the liberation of Trilomite island…a year since the murder of the head leader…and a year since Ash and May have show their love for each other. Now Ash (and Pikachu with him), May, Brock, and Max return to the island to visit their friends. I'd advise anyone who hasn't read my previous story to read that before reading this so you'll have a better understanding of this story.

It was already past noon and it was starting to get dark. Ash and friends have already left the ship and are on the pier getting ready to leave to Harry and Jessica's place.

"Its been so long, I wonder if they're still living back at that house from before" Brock said.

"You guys remember where it was right?" Max asked.

"Yep, we remember, Max" May turned her head to her brother answering him. She was walking holding on to Ash's hand.

"Its been a year since we've seen them, they're gonna be so surprised to us again" Ash says smiling.

"Right May?" Ash asks his lover.

"Of course" May answers him and they have their heads closer together as they walk.

Ash and May were still in love, their relationship strengthened after they left Trilomite Island and especially since they've returned to the place where they admitted their love for each other, there is definitely going to be some more love making between the two trainers.

"I can't wait for us to be alone again back in their bedroom…" May says as she creeps closer to Ash.

"I definitely can't wait either…" Ash crept closer to May too as they walked.

Max and Brock saw what the two were doing but didn't hear what they say since it was too quiet that only the couple heard it.

"Come on, Brock…they've been holding on to each other a lot since after we left this island…they've always shared the same room in every house we've been into and I always hear them in the room in a bed every night we sleep…please tell me about it…" Max begs Brock.

"Don't you remember what I told you last time we were here?" Brock asks the young boy.

"Yes Yes, wait until I'm older! Well I'm a year older now so why cant you just tell me already?!" Max complains.

"Its best to tell you when you become either thirteen or fourteen" Brock tells him.

"Oh come on…" Max wasn't so pleased.

"Patience is all you'll need, Max, patience" Brock says.

The group leaves the pier and heads to the Zeriman house.

"This is gonna be so exciting! Ash, why don't you knock on the door" May says.

Instead of knocking, Ash rings the doorbell and everyone begins to giggle.

If you listened good enough you could hear people heading to the door. The doorknob moved and the door opened and two familiar people were standing right in front of the gang.

"Ash! Brock! Max! May!" It was Harry and Jessica who were surprised to see their old friends!

Ash's Pikachu jumped into Jessica's hands showing how happy it was to see her.

"Its great to see you too, Pikachu!" Jessica said to the Mouse pokemon.

"Come on in!" Jessica says in a polite way to the foursome.

"Long time no see!" Harry said to them.

"Uncle Roark! You'll never guess who's here!" Jessica called.

Roark had come from upstairs and saw the foursome that he met with during their last visit and was shocked.

"It's been a very long time! How's it going?!" Roark says to the gang as he was happy they were in the house.

Everyone got settled and began to talk to each other.

"So what brings you guys back here?" Roark asks.

"We wanted to visit you guys, its been a year since we last saw any of you" May answers.

"How come you're still here on this island, Roark? Don't you have a gym back at Sinnoh you have to be at?" Max asked him.

"I wanted to spend more time here before I leave, besides, I couldn't leave my nephew and niece here so I decided to stay longer, I plan on leaving with Jess and Harry back to Sinnoh next year, so for the time being I'm living with them here" Roark answers him.

"I see you two are still together" Jessica says seeing Ash and May holding hands as they sat down.

Ash and May didn't say a word but smile at Jessica and then stared at each other as they couldn't wait for tonight to do what they love to do together.

"It took days to clean up the city of all those dead bodies left by those monsters from last year" Harry said.

"You wouldn't believe the death toll" Roark said.

"But without all of your help, we couldn't of ever beaten The Reincarnation, now this island is peaceful" Jessica said.

"I'm glad we were able to help" Ash said taking his eyes off of May for one moment.

"So have you guys gotten any stronger since last time? We have" Jessica asks them.

"Yeah, we've been training since we've left Trilomite Island" Ash answers.

"How's Heradici doing?" May asks the Harry, Jessica, and Roark.

"I don't know, something has really been bothering him and it was right after you guys left the island after we beat The Reincarnation" Roark said.

"We don't know what's been bothering him, and it dosen't seem like he's going to let it go" Jessica says.

"Must be really serious whatever it is" Max says.

Ash's stomach began to growl, he was hungry and didn't get anything to eat since the cruise that was several hours ago.

"Ha Ha! We can fix that! We have food that's almost done in the kitchen!" Harry said.

Everyone hurries into the kitchen and gets ready for a feast.

"It seems you guys wanted to spend the night? That's fine, you all get to spend as much time as you'd like here, you're always welcome!" Jessica shows her kindness to the gang and everyone begins to eat.

They spend up to fifteen minutes eating dinner and five minutes after eating dessert.

"Its starting to get late, I'm going to bed" Roark says after everyone had finished eating.

"Me too" Harry says.

"Me three" Jessica says.

The foursome agreed with the three Zerimans and decided to find a bedroom to stay in and get to sleep.

Max and Brock took separate rooms, Harry and Jess had the same room, Roark had the room his brother used to sleep in and of course Ash and May had the same room.

Everyone had already changed and they all were asleep except for Ash and May. They were in their room in the bed watching television.

Ash was flipping through the channels until he stopped at a channel that caught the couple's attention.

"Are you a poke couple who love to battle with each other? Well here's your chance to spread your wings at the poke couple tournament! A tournament for pokemon couples to battle against other pokemon couples. The winner of the tournament gets the beautiful crystal shown here, it was mined and cost of it would be up to $500 if sold!" the ad shows a picture of a reddish and bluish crystal with a pinkish shine in it.

"Its so pretty…" May said.

"If you're interested, it'll be at the grand Trilomite park outside of the city, all poke couple are allowed to join! It starts tomorrow at noon. Don't be late and show us some battles!" the ad was over and Ash turned the TV off.

"We've gotta enter! With us together no one can beat us! I'd so love to have that crystal too…" May said.

"Sure, why not? We'll enter the tournament tomorrow" Ash said.

"I can't wait!" May said.

The two then stared at each other for almost minute and just remembered the fact that they were finally alone and they can finally do what they've been waiting to do all day.

May begins to strip her bedtime clothes off revealing her well-developed and sexy body. Only her pink bra, panties, and red bandana were left on her.

May helps Ash pull off his nighttime shirt and pants revealing only his boxers.

The two then held onto each other rolling on the bed making out. Their skin touched one another giving them a pleasurable feeling.

Their arms and legs were wrapped one another and they continued to kiss. They were so happy that they were finally alone so they can have their privacy doing what they just love to do together.

"Lets not stop here…" May wanted to take the rest of her clothes off.

"I wanna kick it up a notch…" Ash felt the same way.

The two get under the covers and the rest of their clothes were tossed on the floor. Pikachu was on the bed asleep and the two be careful not to wake it up.

We all know what happens next after that and we go back outside.

Back at the island where Team Rocket and The Reincarnation's big battle takes place, Heradici comes out of the water after searching for something in the water. Since he's untouchable he couldn't get wet.

"The body's nowhere down there…He couldn't of been eaten completely…there's gotta be some bones…something left from him here besides the helmet…The news said they never found the body…If they never found the body then there's a chance that…he's still alive…but how…" Heradici says in frustration.

Somewhere in another time period…a giant spaceship is present in the great reaches of outer space. A man in a cloak and another strange figure in the shadows were standing right next to each other onboard staring at a portal that's starting to open, the two had a dark evil energy surrounding their bodies.

They watch a hologram recording of whats going on in the pokemon world watching Ash and May.

"They've come back...I'm so glad..." the cloaked man said.

"So the herodax crystal is there...we just need to swipe it and use it on you, once we've done that, your powers will be replenished" the non cloaked asks.

"How long will it be now until the portal completely opens?" the one not wearing a cloak asked to the passengers.

"Two days from now my lord" an alien asks him.

"I can't wait to have my revenge on them…they will pay…" the man in the cloak says.

"And once you've restored your powers, you'll be able to kill Eteric and Reovonno…the two remaining elementians…after that nothing will stand in my way of universal domination…so what do you plan on doing once you go back?" the other figure says.

"I'm going to take it over and with my new powers nothing will be able to stand in my way…" the cloaked man says.

"Your goals will be reached and you'll be able to have your revenge…isn't that right…James Zeriman?" the other figure says to the cloaked man.

"Oh yes…" the cloaked man said and the two let out an evil laugh.

This is the ending of the first chapter. The head leader has survived?! But how?! Learn how in the next chapter! I'm sure all of those who liked my first story didn't think I'd make a sequel to it. Well I hope you all enjoy this sequel. Please review!


	2. The Reincarnation? Not so reincarnated

Here's the second chapter of EMR's duty. EMR stands for my username. It is a manga that I've created years ago that I'm decided to put in this story. I love to draw. So like I said a lot in my previous story, read and enjoy.

The morning has finally arrived and our two lovebirds wake up from under the nice warm covers of the bed.

"Good morning" May says to her love with top covers covering her at chest level down below letting people know she didn't have clothes on.

"Good morning, hon? Did you sleep well last night?" Ash asks his girlfriend as he had the covers at his waistline with no shirt revealed he has no clothes on either.

"Of course, I'm really excited about today" May answers him as she lays Ash back down and gets on top of him and moves her head down slowly for a morning kiss.

Ash licks his lips getting ready lip to lip connection and May gets closer with her lips being licked.

Ash wraps his arms around her neck and May does the same to him and the two finally make out early in the morning.

Brock wakes up early with a really dry throat and needed to wash it so he heads downstairs for a glass of water.

He opens the curtains for the windows in the kitchen and notices Max fully dressed outside in the back in front of a pond.

"What's he doing out there so early in morning?" Brock then walks outside to the back to see what he's doing.

"Fourteen…Seventeen…" Max looks at the pokemon counting the number of Surskit on the water's surface.

"Mind asking me what you're doing out here?" Brock stands right behind him without Max knowing he was there.

Max yelled for a brief moment after being scared from a broken moment of silence.

"Brock! Please don't do that!" Max told him.

The Surskits had fled the scene after Max's yelling.

"Now look what you've done! You sent them away!" Max said to Brock.

"It was you who did that when you started yelling" Brock corrects him.

"Look! What is it?!" Max asks him in frustration.

"What're you doing out here so early in the morning?" Brock said to him.

"I wanted to do some exploring before noon, it's a habit I just started getting into" Max answered him.

"I was enjoying myself counting the Surskit on the water until you showed up" Max continues.

"I'm sorry, I was just curious of why you were out here" Brock says.

"No worries, I was getting ready to head back inside anyway" Max said and he heads back inside with Brock.

Once they got back inside they got their selves settled back in their rooms and Ash and May were already having their shower.

Harry and Jess were in their room as they were watching an episode of Battle City. Roark was in his room lying on his bed staring up at the ceiling.

About ten minutes later, the couple finishes their shower and head to their room to dry off and get dressed.

Max sits on his bed and flips through the channels on TV but soon gets bored so he turns it off and heads to Harry and Jessica's room.

"Good morning you guys" Max says to the twin brother and sister.

"Good morning, Max" Jessica replies to him.

"What's up?" Harry says to him.

The three then talk for the time being and Ash and May were already dressed and ready to go.

But before they leave they let everyone else know and after that they leave the house and decided to spend some time with themselves and wait for noon so they can head on to the grand Trilomite Park for the lovers tournament.

They were gonna have breakfast out at a food place rather than sit at the table back at the house and eat with their friends.

Meanwhile, at the Trilomite prison, another day passes by in such a place filled with dangerous people. All the prisoners wore black and white stripped clothes.

It was now breakfast time in the cafeteria and Freddy, a member of the widely known, evil, and powerful(but now defeated) The Reincarnation becomes one of the first people to come to the food line with his tray and pick what he wants. Every member had a part of their face covered but each one has been removed so you can see they're whole faces.

With him being the fat, and biggest member, he had a lot of food on his tray.

"What will it be, big guy?" the cafeteria lady asks him.

"Hmmm…I'll go with the pancakes…no, the waffles look tasty…but so does the scrambled eggs…and the croissant…the bagels…the oatmeal…oh the cinnamon rolls look so good…but so does the cream of wheat…the buttered toast…" he had a huge selection of what else to put on his tray.

The man right behind him was losing his patience and was starting to get angry.

"There's the cereal…the fruit…the bacon…the bread…the-" Freddy couldn't finish his sure to be long sentence.

"HEY FAT ASS!!! WHY DON'T YOU JUST GET ONE OF EVERYTHING AND MOVE THE HELL ON!!! YOU'RE HOLDING UP THE GODDAMN LINE!!!" the man screamed at him with an outburst of anger.

"Yeah! Seriously! Hurry it the hell up!" other people in the line said to the big man.

"Yeah! Fore we clobber your big ass!" one person in the line said.

"If you call me a fat ass again…" Freddy was getting ready to lose it after what the man just called him.

"Okay then" the man put his tray down and came up into his face.

"Fat ass" the man calls him the name again.

"Dat whuz a big mustake you just made, homey" Severin of The Reincarnation said to him from the back of the line.

Freddy was completely silent and put his tray down but didn't turn his front said to him. Everyone in cafeteria saw this and continued to watch.

"See?! You ain't gonna do shit!" the man said to him and shoved him.

"I'd stop what you're doing if I were you" Jazzie of The Reincarnation said to the man.

"FIGHT!!! FIGHT!!! FIGHT!!! FIGHT!!!" everyone in the cafeteria yelled out except for The Reincarnation members and the lunch ladies.

"So are you gonna make your decision and move or do I have to make you move?" the man continued to buck on him.

Freddy now turns to him and stares at him with an angry face.

He then grabs him on the head with his enormous hand.

"Hey! Let go of me!" the man says.

He then throws him across the room as he hit over seven large tables on his way to the wall on the other side of the room. He finally hits the wall and he hits it so hard it left a dent mark on it.

Everyone except for The Reincarnation had their eyes and mouth open wide after seeing an incredible show of strength.

"Heh heh, we tried to tell him" Laruso of The Reincarnation grinned with an evil grin on his face as later laughs at the man after being thrown about a hundred feet into the air and hitting the wall.

"He has a broken backbone and a few other broken bones! Lets get him to the medical room stat!" medical officers had come and taken him away. They were in the prison on a regular basis to treat the prisoners of their injuries since fights and huge brawls usually occurred in the prison.

The other people in the line were amazingly shocked at this and became scared of Freddy.

"This is why you shouldn't mess with big Freddy" Derick of The Reincarnation said.

"Does anyone else want some?!" Freddy yelled at the people in the line who threatened him.

"Um…no…take all the time you like…" the people were now being nice to him.

"Thank you, I'll just take one of everything" Freddy says to the cafeteria lady.

"Maybe you guys will think twice before messing with our Freddy" Horiak of The Reincarnation says.

After they all get their, food The Reincarnation members sit at one big table to have their feast.

"Just a couple a more years left and we'll finally be free" Lucy of The Reincarnation said.

"And they took away all our pokemon…and what's worse, our head leader is gone…" Sherry of The Reincarnation said.

"Why are worried about him, he's dead and there's nothing any of us can do about that" Jeffery of The Reincarnation said to her.

"He cared for us, he raised us, and he trained us! All of us! He was never supposed to care for us! Or anyone! And you ask me why I'm worried about him?! We should all be worried about him!" Sherry said to Jeffery starting to get mad.

"Hey girlie, shut it up, your head leader was a loser, I used to be a crime boss in this city until I was finally taken in, but that was years ago, but anyways, I'm sure I gained a much higher reputation on this island then he did" a muscular man with an eye patch said from another table filled with other no good crooks.

"How dare you say that about him!" Sherry got up from her seat and stormed over to the man's table.

"Hey lady, you'd best not bother us if you don't wanna get hurt" one of the guys said.

"What gives you the nerve to talk about him like that…" Sherry's face began to turn red as she got angrier.

"Guys like him deserve to be dead, besides, I heard he got beaten by these two young twerps, a strong man like me wouldn't lose to younglings" the eye patched man continued to talk shit about Mr. Zeriman.

"You my friend are about to get your ass beat by a girl" Derick said to him as he seemed a bit steamed about him talking about the head leader that way.

Sherry turns around and stayed silent holding in her anger.

"That's right, go on back and sit with your friends" he tells him.

She then turns back around fast with a fast and hard punch that she landed in the man's face with enough force to knock him out of his seat and onto the floor.

She then got down and pinned him down and began to throw so really hard punches to his face.

The other guys get out of their seats to help him out.

One tries to land a hit to Sherry's face but she dodges it twists his wrist and land a fast roundhouse kick to his face sending him to the ground.

The other guys team up and try to beat her down but they end up getting beaten as well and Sherry gets back to sitting down on the ex crime boss and rocking him in the face numerous times.

The hits have left his face swollen badly, and his teeth were broken along with his nose which was now bleeding.

"I-I'm sorry…please…no more…" he says apologizing to her.

"If I you say anything like that about him again, I'll just kill you next time!" Sherry said to him and comes back to her table taking her seat.

"The medical officers have another have another patient to treat…" Laruso said grinning with a devilish expression on his face.

"No…patients…heh heh heh" Derick corrected him.

"If the day were to ever come, I'd love to teach Harry and Jessica and lesson they'll never forget" Judy says.

"Yeah, that's if we were ever to get out of here" Daniel said.

"True…" Horiak said.

About twenty minutes passed and breakfast time was over. Every prisoner had left the cafeteria and were sent back into their cells.

Now that that's over, we head on back to the other time period that was shown back in chapter one.

The man that was seen with Mr. Zeriman is now in light with an alien worker in a throne room with just themselves. The man wasn't really a man but a male alien life form with completely black, and stretchable skin with clothes that a true galactic ruler would wear.

"This new apprentice of yours really has helped you a lot in the past, my lord" the alien says.

"Oh yes Eudret, he's become so strong now that he's even surpassed me…greatly…and I was called the universe's strongest being…he dosen't know that he's stronger than me…" he said.

"You're saying that he's grown way too strong? Are you perhaps jealous, my lord?" the alien says.

"No, it's just the fact that he's only a mere human…and once his powers are restored he will be a force to be reckoned with once more…a greater force than I've ever become…think of how infamous he'd be despite the years of devastation and suffering I've brought I've brought to the galaxy…Think of him doing it…Even more people would tremble in fear when his name is spoken…" he continues.

"The cosmic lehador put into him has made him stronger than beyond probably anyone's wildest dreams…even more powerful than I've become…the only setback is that he cant transform but he doesn't need too since he's already all powerful…" he goes on.

"Are you scared of him?" the alien asks him.

"No, it's not that I'm afraid of…it's what he can do that I'm afraid of…" he answers the alien.

"You did train him. But how did you manage to get him again?" the alien asks him.

"Here's the story…" he now explains a flashback of Mr. Zeriman.

The head leader had lost the battle against his son and daughter and uses the monsters to get ready to eat them along with Ash and the others. The feast of the gang was about to begin until the police and authority have arrived and the great Kyogre slammed one of the giant sea creatures against the island and it began shaking violently. Unfortunately for him, the head leader was standing behind a cliff that headed to the water down below. He falls and lands in the water and was taken down deeper and deeper into the water by one of the creatures that turned against him and he was bleeding tremendously. It was thought that he was dead but this is what really happens. This was back in the final chapter of ANCIENT.

"_Oh no…this can't be how it ends! Deriak! Use the regenix crystal!" the black alien I was speaking of says back on the giant ship looking at a hologram of what's going on._

"_If I do that, sir, we'll have to wait a whole year for the portal to open back up to full size again!" an alien commander says._

"_I don't care! Just do it!" the black alien says._

"_It will be done, my lord" he puts in a crystal with a pinkish glow into a vault that leads to an outer blaster cannon and fires it into the semi opened up portal which made it automatically open completely but the crystal was now put into the pokemon world._

"_You have a minute and thirty seconds to get him and bring him here before it closes leaving you trapped in that world" the alien says._

_The black alien opens a hatch that opened a passage into space and he flew into the portal. He was able to survive without the need for oxygen._

_None of the guys noticed a portal in the sky and the black alien coming out of it soaring down goes into the water._

_He saw him getting eaten alive by the creature and quickly kills it with a blast of energy. The head leader was now unconscious and was slowly dying._

_He flies out of the water holding onto him and back into the portal as he returns back into the Earth Marine Resurrection world with his prize._

_He heads back into the ship and is given to the medical aliens._

"_Treat him, do what's necessary but I want him alive" he says to them._

"_We'll get started on him right away, my lord" they say to him._

_He was put into a medical room and was put onto a big table. He was dripping with blood and he was wet. He was missing his two legs, one arm most of his head and just about his whole upper and lower body._

_A female alien comes in and fires a natural aroma scented blast of light on him._

"_That'll keep him alive while you all work on him" she says and leaves the room. _

_Machinery were put into the room and it was now surgery time. Mr. Zeriman began to open up his eyes just a little bit and saw what was going on._

_The doors were shut closed and the surgery had now began. Throughout the hallways of the ship you can hear the head leader's agonizing screams as parts of his internal body were being pulled out of him._

"_Put the lehador into himonce you're done with the surgery…" he says and the alien passengers dragged a tank of cosmic gas into the medical room. _

_Hours have passed and the galactic lord can now enter the medical room._

_The head leader had a black cloak on him and he was unconscious lying down on the table._

"_Zeriman…Zeriman…Can you hear me…" he says to the unconscious man._

_He slowly regained consciousness and got up._

"_Wh…Who're you? And why am I wearing this cloak…" he asks._

"_Me? I'm the one who saved your life…" he answers him._

_Mr. Zeriman grabs a mirror that was lying on the table and used it to look at himself._

"_Oh…my…god…" Mr. Zeriman couldn't believe what he saw._

_There was a bigger mirror on the wall behind him that he later notices, gets off the table, goes to it and takes the cloak completely off and took at big look at his new body._

_More than two thirds of his body was replaced with metal and the parts with skin had lots of blue veins on it._

_His eyes were red, his teeth were metallic, and mostly his whole body was now mechanical._

"_NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the head leader had yelled and began to fill up with anger._

_Things such as the table and other supplies had begun to be crushed by an unknown force squeezing them and an energy field had emitted around him destroying absolutely everything it touched._

_He fell to his knees and began to sob in sorrow._

"_There was nothing we could do to replenish your lost flesh" the lord said._

"_Why did you save me…where am I…what is this place…and who are you…" he asks him._

"_You had great hate and evil in you…that's what I love…you're in another time period, my friend…this is the giant battle ship of the COD, Calvary Of Destruction, and I am Keradion, the leader of the COD" he answers him._

"_I learned all about your story and everything else after watching you from this time period…it would be a shame to see you die after coming so close to a demonic goal you've longed to reach…you've been induced with lehador, a cosmic gas that clouds the person mind with evil and makes much you stronger than regular beings, it had a huge affect on you since you're already an evil being like me and your power and went up tremendously. Become my apprentice…and I will teach you how to use your newfound powers…I'll send you back into your own time period once one year has passed so you can finally take over the island…so what do you say?" Keradion says to him._

"_Yes…I will put myself to your teachings…master…" the newly mechanized head leader said to him kneeling down to him._

"_Excellent…arise my new apprentice…" the lehador had swirled around the two villains and new evil alliance was now made._

_Somewhere in a space station far from the COD ship, a woman in a hat and round glasses had just seen a horrible vision from her psychic power and gasped which alerted her friends._

"_What's wrong, Shirina?" a man with spiky yellow hair says._

"_A new terror…has been unleashed…" the girl answered him._

"_What new terror?" he asks._

"_A person…a person even stronger than…Keradion…" she said with a horrified face._

"_Oh no…" everyone else had heard what she said and were embraced by nothing but fear. The room had finally become silent._

_A new evil has emerged from the pokemon world even stronger than ever and is burning for revenge once he returns._

This is the end of Chapter 2, folks. I'll explain the other things that were mentioned at the end of the Chapter 1 in the other upcoming chapters. I hope you all liked this and Ash and May will be competing in the tournament in the next chapter.


	3. The tournament begins

Here's Chapter 3 of EMR's duty. I mentioned two heroes that Ash and the others face their conflict with. You'll see them in the upcoming chapters. I'll tell you more about my manga series too.

Ash and May stop by at a restaurant and have a wonderful breakfast there. Afterwards they take a stroll at the Trilomite beach.

"Don't you things some things here have changed a bit since our last visit here?" May asked.

"Probably so, it's been a while since we last came here" Ash answered.

Ash's Pikachu sat on his shoulder seemingly bored.

They hold hands during their walk and look at the beautiful ocean. Wailmer, Feebas, and Remoraid are seen from the distance looking above the surface and then descend back into the depths of the water.

"This lover's tournament wont be starting for another few hours, you wanna go to an arcade or someplace?" Ash asked his lover.

"An arcade sounds okay!" May seemed delighted to go to an arcade and she agreed to go an arcade with him. The two head off in search of an arcade until they finally find the arcade that Harry and Jessica went to back in ANCIENT and entered it.

The arcade had just opened and already lots of gamers were inside playing video games.

"There sure is a lot games here…where should we go first?" May asked.

"What about that two player game right there?" Ash pointed at the video game called "Pokemon: Trial of Hope and Doom".

"Looks cool, lets play it" May decide to play it with Ash.

The inserted two coins to start the game and it instructed them to select a story chapter through one and twelve. They choose six. The name of it was "Liberation of the Heroic Army"

They now had to select a pokemon, there was only a certain amount of pokemon on the selection that can be chosen like Magby, Electrike, Voltorb, and Muk.

May chose Starmie and Ash chose Houndoom. After that the chapter had now began.

The prologue had now started and these are the words that are said at the beginning:

The great pokemon hero team, the SW, Savior Warriors were sent on a mission to check out unusual activity in the outer reaches of space but were later kidnapped by a rather unusual pokemon that we couldn't identify. Your mission is to find the SW and to find the pokemon responsible for the SW's kidnapping.

The two pokemon that were chosen were now in space in suits that helped them survive in space.

The couple control they're pokemon and go on their journey but must later face a few galactic enemy pokemon like Lunatone, Solrock, and Clefable.

After a few minutes of game play, they finally enter the final part in the chapter and spot the SW (which was a Medicahm, a Golduck, an Aggron, a Pinsir, a Porygon2, and an Ampharos). They were trapped in a galactic containment field and a red and blue form shifting pokemon was there, Deoxys.

It was obvious now that Deoxys was the pokemon responsible for kidnapping the SW and it was now a major boss battle!

Changing from Normal, Attack, Defense, and Speed form, the DNA seemed almost impossible to beat until a combination of Crunch and Shadow Ball are used, the super effective hits proved useful for the duo in their fight against the Psychic pokemon.

With the repeat of these techniques, Deoxys was defeated and it fled. The field around the SW was diminished and they've been rescued. The chapter was now completed and Ash and May were done playing.

"That was pretty fun, let's play something else now" May said to her boyfriend. The two now go on and find another game to play.

Spending the next few hours at the arcade playing games, it was now almost afternoon time and it was time to leave.

The couple leaves the arcade and they use a map in the city to find the grand Trilomite Park. They later find it and it was filled with over hundreds of people!

"Man…I didn't think this many people would be entering…" May said.

"But this outta be great though! The more people, the longer the fun!" Ash was getting excited.

They went to the big line of couples that were registering. It was a long line so it took them a while for them to get to the registration desk.

"Please state your names" one of people in charge of the registering said to the couple.

"I'm Ash Ketchum and this is my girlfriend, May Maple" Ash said to him. They had to state a little more information before telling their names.

"Wait…" the register man said. The other people in charge of registering couples have heard this too.

"Then…then you two must be…" he began to say.

"Is something wrong, sir?" Ash asked him.

"You two were the ones that helped those two pokemon trainers, Harry and Jessica, beat The Reincarnation!" he said.

"…Yes…that's us…" May seemed to think of the man as weird.

"It's great to have you two here!" the other people were saying to the couple.

"My son has talked non stop about you two even after you two have left the island!" the man said.

"Your more than welcome to enter! Please come on in!" They were more then happy to let May and Ash enter the tournament.

"Looks like they still remember us" Ash said.

"The tournament will be starting in a few minutes, so you love birds just chill until it starts" one of them said.

Ash and May took a big look at the park, it was much, much larger than an average football field and had a big stadium where all the battles were gonna take place.

Couples were everywhere you look, some were walking around, others were warming up their pokemon for tournament, others were sitting down on benches, and even more were seen making out.

"These are all pokemon trainer couples, this definitely where we belong" Ash said and he wrapped his arm around May's waist and May did the same to Ash and they walked to the nearest empty bench and sat down.

A pokemon love song was now played on the intercoms for music to listen to while the couples wait for the tournament to start.

Ash sat on the bench with May sitting on his lap. The song was so beautiful and soothing it made every couple want to make out right away.

May turned her front side to Ash's so that they're stomachs face each other. They began to slowly wrap their hands around one another and they head moved closer and closer to each other.

Their lips have finally locked and so did everyone else's for a moment.

Ash laid down on the bench with May laying on top of him and she continued to kiss him. She wouldn't unlock lips with Ash for quite a while.

Pikachu did see this while it was laying on the bench too and it looked like it was beginning to get sick from watching them make out.

This romantic moment every poke couple in the park shared was seen by some of the people in charge of the tournament.

"They say love is the strongest emotion" one of them said.

"Yup, this tournament is for romance and old fashioned battling fun" another says.

Ash rolled a little bit and he fell off the bench and onto the grass with May. That didn't bother them a bit and continued with their long, passionate kiss. May wrapped her legs around Ash during the process.

"Man, look at those two over there" one of them noticed Ash and May.

"Yeah, they're really getting it on" another says.

"The tournament will be starting soon, lets get in there and be ready" another says.

A romantic scene sweeps all over the park for a brief moment until the song had ended and a person on the intercom was now speaking.

"Attention all couples! The tournament will soon be starting! Enter the building and take a look at the huge tourney tree on the wall! Be out ready on battle field once we call your name!" the person on the intercom says.

Everyone enters the building and took a big look at the giant tourney tree on the wall.

"There will first be the first, second, semifinal, and final matches of this tournament, there are about one hundred and eighty two tourney tree lists on the walls, there is one giant battle field for every single battle to take place, the battle that happens will be decided by a random choice…the first match of the first rounds shall be Ash Ketchum and May Maple against Terren Jarret and Brittany Merig, please enter the battle field at once" the announcer says on the intercom.

"We're first!" May said.

"Yep, the first to fall" one of the guy trainers said along with his girlfriend.

"We get to battle first and it look like you two are gonna be the first to get beaten" the girl said.

"I take it you two are Terren and Brittany…" Ash said to the couple.

"And I presume you two are Ash and May" the guy said.

"Don't underestimate us" Ash said to the couple.

"Sure, whatever, you'd best brace yourselves once we get out there on that field" Daniel said.

Back at the Trilomite prison, it was now lunchtime and The Reincarnation had already got their food and sat down at a table and began to eat.

The television on the wall was on and one of the prisoners turned the channel and the volume was up high for them to hear it.

The Reincarnation was now drinking their cups of juice.

"We now bring you to the pokemon trainer lover's tournament as the first battle begins to take place, first up is Daniel Garret from Iric town and Brittany Merig from Sandy city! Next is May Maple from Littleroot town in Hoenn and Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town in Kanto!" the announcer says on the television.

After hearing this every single member of The Reincarnation had spat out what they were drinking and looked at the television surprised.

"It's those two again…" Horiak said.

"So they've come back to this island eh? We've gotta get out of here somehow…I want to get my revenge on them…" Eddie said.

"And don't forget Harry and Jessica" Sherry said.

"Yes…them too…" Laruso said.

Once the two couples got outside, they noticed the humungous battlefield in their sights and there was a big crowd of all the other couples who were sitting in their seats to watch the battle.

"For those know Ash and May, they were the ones that helped defeat the infamous The Reincarnation along with the alliance of Harry and Jessica Zeriman, these two outta be a formidable pair, and we introduce Terren and Brittany as they are the first to battle this couple, do they have what it takes? Let the first match of the first rounds begin!" the announcer said and the battle had now begun.

The two couple were already at opposite sides of the battle field away from each other and it was now time to send out their pokemon.

"Go on Pikachu!" Ash lets his Pikachu battle and the Mouse pokemon races to the battlefield.

"Go! Delcatty!" May sends out the Prim pokemon onto the battlefield.

"Skarmory! Lets go!" Terren sent out the Armor Bird pokemon onto the field.

"Sudowoodo!" Brittany sends out the Imitation pokemon onto the field.

"Agility against Skarmory!" Pikachu runs toward Skarmory with super fast speed.

"Air Cutter!" Skarmory flaps its wings hard releasing scythes of wind heading towards Pikachu.

"Double-Edge!" Delcatty was running towards Sudowoodo getting ready to ram it hard.

"Double-Edge!" Sudowoodo uses the same attack and it and Delcatty begin to run into each other getting ready to hit each other hard like two football players.

"Thunderbolt!" Pikachu's speed proved to be more than enough to avoid the Air Cutter attack and when it got close enough it struck the Steel/Flying pokemon with a bolt of electricity. It was a super effective hit that took Skarmory out with one hit!

"Jump above Sudowoodo's head and use Iron Tail!" Just when it seemed the two pokemon were about collide their attacks, the Normal type pokemon jumps up above the Rock type pokemon and slams it to the ground a hardened tail. The impact with the attack and the ground was enough to make it faint!

"What the…" Terren said in disbelief.

"How…" Brittany said.

"Barely fifteen seconds has passed and already Brittany and Terren's first pokemon are beaten! What an interesting show of skill shown by Ash and May!"

"No! Come on out, Pinsir!" Terren returns his Skarmory and sends out the Stag Beetle pokemon.

"Its not over yet! Go! Swalot!" Brittany returns her Sudowoodo and sends out the Poison Bag pokemon.

"This shouldn't take long at all. Pikachu! Use Double team!" Pikachu creates one clone of itself and they head towards Pinsir with minimum speed.

"Poison Gas!" Swalot released a fog of poison from its mouth that was heading towards Delcatty.

"Safeguard!" Delcatty emitted rings around its body that protected it from status problems.

"Vicegrip!" Pinsir grabs the Pikachu clone with its horns and it begins to crush it.

"Now its open for attack! Use Volt Tackle!" Pikachu had created the clone for Pinsir to attack so it would leave itself wide open for attack from the real Pikachu. Pikachu has an electric aura around its body and it charged into Pinsir full speed! Pinsir fainted from the attack. The clone had vanished after the collision.

"Use Double-Edge!" Delcatty ran in the Poison Gas but wasn't affected since it used Safeguard and it took Swalot out in one hit. Swalot had fainted.

"Would you look at that?! Terren and Brittany's second string of pokemon have all been defeated! What will they choose next?!" the announcer yells out in excitement.

"Fine! Then take this!" Brittany yelled out and switched her Swalot with a Shuckle.

"Last one! You wont beat my Linoone!" Terren returns his Pinsir and sends out the Rushing pokemon.

"We barely need to have our pokemon use half of their power" Ash said to May.

"I know, I could go extremely easy on them but I'd like to end this battle soon" May said back to her boyfriend.

"Thunderbolt!" Pikachu fired a bolt of electricity at Shuckle before it could withdraw into its shell and it fainted.

"Another Double-Edge!" Delcatty rams Linoone hard with one Double-Edge and it was taken out.

"But…this battle cant end already…" Terren was out of pokemon.

"That was the last of our pokemon…" Brittany said.

"That was way too easy! Good job, Pikachu!" Ash said and was proud at its little pokemon.

"Nice work, Delcatty!" May sent Delcatty back into its ball.

The other couple sent back their pokemon and the battle had finally ended.

"It seems Terren and Brittany have no more pokemon in battling condition! So in that case, the victory goes to Ash and May!" the announcer yelled out and the whole crowd went wild.

"All couples who lose a match are eliminated from the tournament! So Ash and May! You two get to stay! Terren and Brittany! Your time here is up! Any couple that wins a match can roam around in the park or take a seat in the audience and watch the other matches! Food and drinks will be sold! The next round will now begin!" the announcer says also.

Back at the Trilomite prison, The Reincarnation had watched the whole battle from the beginning to the ending.

"They're still as strong as ever" Erick said.

"We need to surpass them again" Sherry said.

"Yeah, that's if we were to ever get our pokemon back" Horiak said.

Lunchtime was now over and it was time for everyone to return to their cells and all the prisoners were escorted back to their cells.

The two couples leave the battlefield for the second match of the first rounds.

"This tournament may actually be easier than I thought it would be" May said to Ash.

"Yeah, and to make things better, lots of people are looking up to us since we helped beat The Reincarnation" Ash said to his girlfriend. The two shared a hug once they left the battlefield and the tournament was about to continue.

This is the end of Chapter 3. Sorry it took me a while to send this chapter here but here it is. Hopefully the next chapter wont take as long for me to send to fanfiction. So Ash and May make an easy win their first match. This is most likely to happen as they progress through the tournament since them and Harry and Jessica became the only live trainers to beat a team that no one else on Trilomite Island could ever beat.


	4. The second rounds

Here's Chapter 4 of EMR's duty. **E**arth **M**arine **R**esurrection's duty. In this chapter, Ash and May will be continuing on with the tournament in order to win the grand prize of already seemingly infamous regenix crystal that the COD needs to restore the newly mechanized head leader's powers. I'll explain in the later chapters how he lost them in the first place.

Ash and May were delighted on their first victory at the lover's tournament and were outside having a nice talk.

"Who would've ever thought of making a pokemon battling tournament for pokemon trainer couples?" May asked.

"I wouldn't have any idea" Ash answered her.

They looked up into the sky and watched the Pidgey, Beautifly, Skiploom, and many other flying type pokemon fly high up in the sky.

Since the two have won their first match, they could either hang around in the park or join the other couples in the stadium to watch the next match.

They sit down and they have a talk.

"Do you ever think we'll ever go against anyone as strong The Reincarnation at this tournament?" May asks Ash.

"I doubt it, the only ones on this island who're stronger than The Reincarnation are us, Harry, Jessica, and Heradici, if there was anyone else I wouldn't know who they may be" Ash answered her.

"I guess right" May said.

All of a sudden, a ghostly, floating figure had appeared in front of the two. It was the great elder master spirit, Heradici!

"Heradici!" May was surprised to see him.

"I was just talking about you!" Ash said to him in shock as well.

"I know, I heard my name, and I recognized your voices from not too far from here so I decided to drop by, welcome back to Trilomite Island" Heradici said to the couple.

"It's good to back too!" May said. Even Pikachu was glad to see Heradici.

The three had a nice reunion. There was no one around to witness this.

"I heard you were bothered about something by Roark and his nephew and niece, what's the matter" Ash asked him.

"You really want to know, huh?" Heradici asked the two.

"Of course" the two said to him.

"It was back when you two were here last when Harry and Jessica had beaten their father, the infamous head leader of The Reincarnation" he said. He recalls the time back in ANCIENT when the gang beats The Reincarnation.

"Yeah…" the couple said.

"Remember when he fell into the ocean and was supposedly eaten by one of the creatures after Kyogre slammed one of the giant ancient monsters onto that island?" Heradici asked them.

"Um…yes…" the couple was starting to get nervous.

"I…I could've sworn I saw some kind of strange glow in the sky…shaped like a portal…and I strongly believe that…I saw something…or someone go inside it…and the glow closed immediately before I could check it out…" Heradici states that saw a small part of Keradion's escape with the head leader.

"And…" the couple was starting to get worried.

"And well…I've checked day after day in search of the head leader's dead corpse in the ocean but couldn't find a trace but when I found the dead creature that had taken the bite out of him, I had examined it from the inside I didn't see the head leader's whole body inside of it all…" Heradici continued to explain.

"Go on…" the couple were starting understand what he believes has happened during his talk with them.

"I examined it's wound of had it died as well and it didn't look like any ordinary death wound that Kyogre would've done to any of the creatures…it was smaller…but somehow…just as deadly…the head leader couldn't have done this though…and the glow I mentioned earlier was directly above the spot of water where the head leader was being eaten alive but it was facing down as if something…or someone were to come out and go into the ocean…exactly where the head leader was at that time…" Heradici had more to say.

"Go on…" the couple were really close to getting it.

"It had drops of ocean water dripping out of it as if something from the water had entered it just before it closed…and the ripples of the water had looked as if something had exited the water's surface…and since the head leader is nowhere to be found…I was thinking that he somehow got into the glow…so…" Heradici gets ready to finish.

"So are you saying that maybe…" the lovers get ready to ask him.

"Yes…I believe there just may be a chance that the head leader…is…still alive…" Heradici had finished his frightening sentence.

Ash and May said nothing and just stared at each other hearing Heradici's last sentence.

After doing this they immediately burst out laughing.

Heradici stared at them with a not so happy look on face. The two then fell to the ground still laughing pretty hard.

"This is no joke…" Heradici says to them a bit mad but the two were still laughing.

The two had finally stopped laughing and got back up on their feet, they wiped tears off their faces after having laughing so hard.

"Man, you really crack me up Heradici" Ash said to him.

"I have no sense of humor, what I said was no laughing matter" Heradici had a serious look on his face.

"I think you put yourself on the guardian of Trilomite Island duty too long" May said.

"I know what say" Heradici said.

"All you need is a nice and long vacation, Heradici, The Reincarnation are history" Ash said.

"You're too worried about your old master, and besides, its impossible for the head leader to get into this so called portal or whatever you said it is, he's dead and you should really put him aside" May said.

"…Maybe I have been worrying about him too much…maybe I really was just seeing things…fine…as long as this island is safe I shouldn't have to worry anything…okay then…I'll take a break…I'm leaving now" Heradici says and he gets ready to depart.

"See ya later" the two say to the spirit and he disappears.

After that the couple hung around the park and watch a few of the other matches of the first rounds. They later leave the outer part of the stadium but are inside of the building.

"Say Ash, I'm bored, and were not gonna be called for our next match in the second rounds so I was wondering if you wanna…" May stared at Ash with her flirtatious look wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Oh yeah…" Ash wanted to do what May wanted them both to do too and they looked for a place for them to be alone where no one would often go.

They looked around the place and couldn't find a empty room they could enter to have their privacy and wanted to do it so bad they were willing to do it in the hallway where people can easily see them.

In other rooms, it turned out Ash and May were the only ones who wanted to do it, their were other couples who were doing it too and they so wanted to do it now. Especially since they were teenagers and their uncontrollable hormones easily get the best of them.

They then found a door and opened it and looked inside and there was no one there.

The light was turned off and they turned the light on, it was an office with pokemon posters on the walls, a desk, a chair, and a nice, smooth, and leathery, black couch.

"Finally…" Ash then stared at May knowing what they want to do now as they were going to close the door.

They were finally gonna kiss until they remembered that Pikachu was still in the room and they knew that their gonna want to bring Pikachu outside so they can have their alone time.

"Hey Pikachu, are you hungry?" May asked it. Pikachu then nodded. She took out a small plastic bowl from her waist pack and poured poke snacks into it and dragged it outside of the office.

Pikachu ran after it and started to eat out of it. May then closed the door and locked it.

"Alone at last…" May says as she removes her top revealing her beautiful curves and a pink bra that had a picture of two pokeballs on it.

Ash grabbed her by her curves and pushed her on the couch and she lied there taking her shorts off smiling in sexual excitement.

Ash turned the lamp on that was on the desk and had the light face the couch and turns the room light off leaving only the lamp on with a source of light in the room.

Ash took his shirt and jeans off and got on the couch with May and the two begin to kiss passionately.

This time Ash was on top he wrapped around Ash with both his arms and legs making out with her. He couldn't get enough of her.

After about six minutes later, Pikachu had just finished its plate and walked to the locked door.

It then heard loud moaning coming from inside the office. It was May's voice. Pikachu was wondering what was going on in there.

"More! Harder! Just don't stop! Please!" Pikachu heard May yell this out from inside the room. Pikachu couldn't enter the locked room and was really curious of what was going on in there (by the way, May's loud moaning is the same sound that Max hears mainly every night when he's trying to get some sleep).

Almost an hour passes by and the two had exited the room dressed. The lamp was turned off and May returned the bowl back into her waist pack.

"That felt great…" May said and gave Ash a kiss on the cheek.

"I have more where that came from tonight too" Ash said to her.

"Can't wait till then…" May starts to blush.

"The first rounds have finally been completed! It is now time to move on to second rounds! First up will be Zackary Thomas and Kierra Williams vs. Joshua Banks and Darrious Jones, please meet out on the field immediately!" the announcer on the intercom had announced the end of the first rounds and the beginning of the second rounds. It wasn't Ash and May's turn yet so they still had to wait.

The two walked around outside for the time being, with the other couples that made their way to the second rounds.

"This is gonna be so boring…" May said.

"And I'm gonna be hungry soon…" Ash said.

"The next match of the second rounds shall be…Ash Ketchum and May Maple vs. Jonathan Bowens and Laura Lyons, come on out!" after a few matches it was now time for Ash and May to battle again, it was told on the intercom.

Ash hurried with his Pikachu along with his girl, May, to the battlefield in the stadium.

The opponent trainers were already there and the match was about to begin.

"Let the battle begin!" the announcer said.

"Donphan!" Ash sent out the Armor pokemon.

"Beautifly!" May sent out the Butterfly pokemon.

"Go! Hitmonlee!" Jonathan sends out the Kicking pokemon.

"Go! Vigoroth!" Laura sends out the Wild Monkey pokemon.

"Use Hi Jump Kick on Donphan!" Hitmonlee jumps high into the air and gets ready to lands on Donphan with a kick.

"Slash!" Vigoroth gets ready to slash Beautiful with it's sharp claws.

"Aerial Ace!" Beautifly attacks Hitmonlee with a slash of wind, causing super effective damage.

"Horn Attack!" Donphan attacks Vigoroth with its horns.

The pokemon fainted with just one hit.

"But…how could my Vigoroth get beaten with one hit…" Laura said.

"I hear these two are really tough" Jonathon then whispers in his girlfriend's ear.

"Okay, then lets do it then" Laura said. The couple had a plan.

"Whatever you're gonna try wont" Ash said.

"Oh don't worry, it will" Jonathan said.

The couple then released all the other pokemon they had remaining, a Dunsparce, a Politoed, an Arbok, a Primemape, a Machoke, and a Raichu.

"My my! Laura and John decide to use all the rest of their pokemon at once to combat Ash and May!" the announcer says.

"Attack them both! Charge!" The couple yelled out and all six pokemon began to run towards Donphan and Hitmonlee getting ready to deliver a massive, all out attack!

"I tried to tell them" Ash said.

"I'll let you do the honors, Ash" May said.

"Earthquake" Donphan shook the ground with devastating force as all the opponent pokemon were hit by the attack. Beautifly didn't get hit since it's a Flying type.

All six pokemon were beaten and the battle was over!

"All too easy" Ash said.

"All of Jonathon and Laura's pokemon have been defeated and the victory goes to Ash Ketchum and May Maple!" the announcer said.

The crowd cheered on with Ash and May's victory.

"You two have now moved up to the semifinal rounds! Congratulations with your victory! John and Laura! It is now time for you to go! Ash and May! You two may now leave the battlefield until you're called again for the semifinals!" the announcer says.

The two couples leave the battlefield and it was now time for the next match of the second rounds.

This is the end of Chapter 4. I hope you all are enjoying my sequel so far, and I can't wait to see your reviews. Peace out until Chapter 5.


	5. The ending of the tournament

Here's Chapter 5 of EMR's duty. This chapter will end the tournament with Ash and May's semifinal and final match.

"It outta be boring to just hang around outside until were called again, so what do you say we just join the audience and watch the other matches until it's our turn again?" May asked Ash after they both leave the battlefield.

"Sure" Ash agreed and the two went into the audience to get ready to watch the other matches of the second rounds.

"Hello there, would you like to be a hotdog?" one of the people in charge of the tournament asked them. She was in charge of selling food for the audience as something to eat while they're watching the battles.

"Yeah" Ash wanted one and so did May.

"That'll two dollars for two people" the lady said.

"Here you go" Ash handed her two dollars and in return the couple are given two heated up delicious hotdogs.

"Thank you, and have a wonderful time here" the lady says to them and leaves the two ready to serve other customers.

Ash and May find two seats and sit down enjoying their hotdogs and the next match is announced.

Meanwhile back with Harry, Roark, and Jessica, the three leave the house and take a walk. Brock and Max travel around the city as something to do besides sitting around the house all day.

"Uncle Roark" Harry says to the Sinnoh rock type gym leader.

"Yes?" Roark replies.

"We never really asked you anything about them but can you tell us some about our mom and dad?" Harry asked him.

"Yeah, I'd really like to know some more about our parents" Jessica said to him.

"Your mother was a nice, and pretty young lady, she liked pokemon a lot and had a big variety of them" Roark said.

"From what your dad told me, she was extremely pleased when you two were born, it was the happiest day of her life, and your dad…my brother…was a great man, he was probably the nicest person I had ever meet and he almost always had a smile on his face whenever I see him, he was a great paleontologist, and he treated me almost as he was a father to me whenever I was sick or whenever I was in need of him" Roark continues.

"He had my back a lot of times when I was in trouble, he really cared for me too, and he also very happy when he had you two, he also told me it was the happiest day of his life when you two were born and he couldn't be any happier" he continues.

"Yeah…" Harry and Jessica understood but were then thinking about what he turned into.

"But during those times…he was bullied by a person named Coley back in high school, James felt great grief and sadness because of that, he really disliked doing bad things and Coley was the complete opposite" he continues.

"Yeah…that's what he told us that time last year…" Jessica said remembering what their father told them back in ANCIENT.

"He would always get beaten up by him and his group of friends everyday whenever they could, he wanted this to stop so much…" he continues.

"We remembered him saying that too last year…" Harry said to him.

"So much to which he actually believed in what Coley told him years later after they had graduated, being bad so you will no longer be inferior to anyone, his mixture of anger and evil got the best of him so much to which he not only killed Coley and his friends but your mother as well" he continues.

"Yeah" the two began to sob.

"And he decided after listening to Coley to create an evil team to rule Trilomite Island as a way to show his villainy…but…he showed a good side that was still in him even when his dark side took over…" he says remembering what the head leader said back in ANCIENT.

"Like when?" Jessica asks.

"When he nearly hesitated to kill your mother…when he felt sadness after she died…raising you two even when he was never supposed to take care of you two…along with secretly raising the eleven members of The Reincarnation…those are some…" Roark answers his niece.

"So you're saying that there may've been still…" Harry asks him.

"Yes, I think they're may've still been good in him…I don't think that he completely surrendered himself to the darkness…and…with him raising you two…I think he may still love you two like I do…but he's my brother and even though he did turn to a bad path…I still…have love for him…" he says and has I tear come down his eye.

Harry and Jessica felt the same way too and they also had tears running down their faces.

Back in the Earth Marine Resurrection world, Keradion and the head leader watched a hologram of the three Zeriman's talk.

The head leader watched the whole thing and listened to everything his younger brother had said and had his head down.

"Roark…I…" the head leader seemed a bit sad after hearing the last words Roark said.

Keradion saw this immediately.

"James" Keardion got his attention.

"Yes…" the head leader was mostly quiet.

"Don't tell you still have feeling for your old family" Keradion said to him.

"No…no at all…" James then had a more serious face.

"Forget about them, the COD is your family now" he tells him.

"We'll kill…destroy…exterminate whatever we please, its what we do, that's what our family's about, right boys?" Keradion gets attention from the other COD members who were mainly aliens and life forms with extreme talents.

"RIGHT!!!" the members grinned with evil as lehador was everywhere in the entire ship.

All the members except for the head leader laugh revealing their evil sides.

"Heh heh, just one more day until the portal is big enough to allow the ship to enter and allow our journey to Earth in search of the regenix crystal" Keradion said.

"But…what about those two elementians…" the head leader said to him.

"No need to worry about them, without the rest of their elementian friends that you killed for me on their side, theirs no way they'll be able to stop us all by themselves" Keradion says to his apprentice.

"Okay then…I'll be looking forward to returning to Trilomite island" the head leader says.

Back in the pokemon world, Brock and Max have their walk throughout the city. Brock pays great attention to the magazines he sees of girls in their bikinis from every store they pass by.

"I was wondering, whenever I get my first pokemon when I'm old enough, should I always keep it tough?" Max asks him.

"Not necessarily, there's more unlocking to a pokemon's potential besides making it tough" Brock tells him and then he suddenly took a good look at pretty girl coming out of a shop.

"Because I was wondering about feeding lots of stat boosters like Iron and Protein and maybe feed it Rare Candies and…" Max was saying until he noticed Brock run over to the young girl.

"Oh man…here we go again…" Max knew what was bound to happen next. It was like that every time he talked to pretty girls.

"Hi mam, would you love to join me in my bedroom back at home" Brock tries to spit game to the girl as he holds onto her hand while saying his sentence.

Suddenly, a big, muscular man wearing a football jersey exits the shop and saw what Brock was doing to her.

"Aaron! This guy is trying to get in my pants!" she ran to him and went into his arms showing that the two are going out.

"Hey! You trying to flirt with my woman, man?!" he seemed pretty mad after what happened.

"You'd better start running!" he flexed his arms showing his muscles on them and was getting ready to attack Brock.

"Um…lets go Max!" Brock grabs Max by his backpack and runs for it.

He was going to chase them but he decided to forget it, especially since he had already ran away really fast.

"Don't worry baby, I'll make sure that pervert won't mess with you again" he holds on to his woman and the two leave.

Brock had run a good distance and it was okay to stop hoping that he lost the man.

"Okay…new rule, before asking a girl out like that, ask them if they already have a boyfriend first" Max said to the already tired Brock.

"I'll keep that in mind!" Brock said to him as he was still trying to catch his breath.

Back at the Trilomite prison, it was now dinnertime for the inmates. The Reincarnation members all sat at a table big enough for all eleven members to sit at.

"How many more years did they say we'll be spending here again?" Horiak asks.

"Thirty three" Freddy answers his question.

"Thirty three?! You've gotta shitting me…" Horiak wasn't so happy from hearing his answer.

"If only the head leader was still here right now…he'd now what to do" Judy said.

"I really hate to say it but he's not coming back, we all saw him fall to his death" Laruso said.

"It's just unfair…" Sherry said and put her head on the table.

"Dat shouldn't be none o oua cuncern, it's not oua faut he died" Severin said.

"I swear…if we ever get out of here, those two will not have seen the last of us" Derick said.

"If we were to try, tough luck, this place is infested with guards, it would be a whole lot more difficult to escape this place without our pokemon" Jeffery said.

"Well, we do have big Freddy to take them on but they're bounds to have weapons to keep him from hurting them" Daniel said.

"I heard hardly anyone managed to escape this place" Jazzie said.

"Well if were gonna try and escape, first things first, we need to get our pokemon back" Daniel said.

"That wont be happening" one of the guards said.

"Because of how aggressive all of your pokemon were we had to release them out into the wild, you'll never get your pokemon back now" the guard said.

"NO!!!" Horiak yelled out.

"Looks like our chances of escaping have just blown out the window…" Jazzie said.

"Don't even worry about escaping, the only person who managed to escape this prison was a man named Coley, it was years ago though, his gang planted a bomb in this building and the blast made an exit for him, but he's long gone and mostly forgotten now" the guard told them.

The Reincarnation got into a group huddle.

"Wasn't this Coley person the same guy that the head leader was talking about last year that tormented him throughout a big part of his life?" Sherry asked.

"It has to be, what other nut on this island named Coley would do so?" Freddy said.

"But if this Coley person never existed then the head leader would've never been the way he turned out to become, then he made us that way" Laruso said.

It was now the evening time and about two hours had already passed by and the criminals were flipping through the channels on the television.

They went to the channel with the lover's tournament and Ash and May were on the screen but the channel then got changed.

"Hey! Flip it back to that channel!" The Reincarnation noticed this and went to the TV.

They stopped any prisoner that tried to turn the channel and they turned it back to the channel with Ash and May.

"Now that the first, second, semifinal, and mostly the final rounds completed, every couple has been defeated, all except for the reigning trainers Ash and May, with their completion through the whole tournament they must now defeat the champion couple to win the prize" the announcer said.

"How do you two feel about making it all this way to the final match of the final rounds?" the announcer asked them.

"It makes me feel proud and famous" Ash answered him.

"No, it makes US feel proud and famous" May was saying as she held on to Ash.

"To think they'd make it this far…" Laruso said.

"How much stronger have they gotten since last time?" Horiak asked.

"It is now for you two to now enter the battlefield for the final battle, good luck" the announcer said.

The couple holds hands and enters the battlefield and wait for the champion couple to enter.

All of a sudden, smoke emerges from the other side of the battlefield where the opponent's side is and it covers the whole part. The smoke emerged when the doors opened on the opponents side.

Once the smoke cleared, the couple was there, both grinning at Ash and May.

"And here it is folks! The final battle! Two of the trainers responsible for defeating the infamous The Reincarnation against the two defending champions of the lover's tournament! Ash Ketchum and May Maple versus Kimberly Blake and Anthony Brooks! Let the battle begin!" the announcer yelled out.

"These two were part of the foursome who defeated The Reincarnation, who cant underestimate them, Go! Dustox!" Kimberly sent out the Poison Moth pokemon.

"Yeah, we'll have to give it our all on this one, Go! Golem!" Anthony sent out the Megaton pokemon.

"We got this in a bag! Go! Crawdaunt!" Ash sent out the Rogue pokemon.

"One more to finish this tournament! Go! Venusaur!" May sent out the Seed pokemon.

"Rollout on Crawdaunt!" Golem withdraws itself inside its shell and rolls at a high speed towards the Dark and Water type pokemon.

"Silver Wind on Venusaur!" Dustox blows silvery winds at the Grass and Poison pokemon slightly damaging it, there was some much of it in front of Venusaur that it couldn't see where it's opponent was.

"Bubblebeam!" Crawdaunt fires a beam of bubbles at Golem while it was still in its ball form and it was a direct hit!

Anthony was however grinning, Ash wondered why and when he looked closely at where the attack struck Golem, it wasn't there! It was never hit!

"W-where did it go!" Ash was in confusion.

Crawdaunt was confused too and looked around for the Rock and Ground type pokemon.

All of a sudden, Crawdaunt got hit out of nowhere by a just hidden Golem that really did come out of nowhere with blazing speed! The force was so great that Crawdaunt fell to the ground, it was the hardest to had ever been hit before since battling The Reincarnation!

"Solarbeam!" after charging enough solar energy it fires a powerful Solarbeam that hits Dustox! Surprisingly enough, even though it was one of Venusaur's strongest Solarbeams, Dustox was able to take most of the damage, especially since Grass doesn't have much effect on Grass and Poison put together.

"Alright! Finally! A challenge!" Ash was getting pumped up.

"Its about time we went against people here that can last a while against us!" May was getting pumped up as well.

"Another Rollout!" Golem gets ready to hit Crawdaunt with another Rollout.

"Protect!" Crawdaunt emits a shield around itself to protect itself from the attack.

Hitting the barrier caused Golem to lose its balance and it got rolled away from the shield.

"Now's your chance! Bubblebeam!" Crawdaunt gets ready to finish Golem with the attack.

"Keep rolling back!" Golem does what it's trainer tells to do and it managed to avoid the attack.

"Man, he's harder than I thought, I guess it's time to get a little serious" Ash said.

"These two are so bad…" May said.

"A little serious…?" Anthony said.

"I thought they were already serious…" Kimberly said.

"We never had to go out this much since we battled The Reincarnation…" May said.

"But were just gonna have to stop using less then half of it and finally use half of our potential" Ash said.

"Whaa…" Kimberly and Anthony were a bit shocked after hearing what they said.

"Did you hear that folks! Ash and May are saying they're going to be use half of their best effort! Which may probably mean that they barely tried at all when they went against the other couples!" the announcer said.

The battle rages on and almost fifteen minutes have passed and the champion couple have used their eight pokemon in total but were later defeated and they are now down to their last two pokemon. Ash and May are still using their Crawdaunt and Venusaur, and for the first time since battling The Reincarnation, they were getting tired after going through a lot of battles.

Anthony and Kimberly were using a Golduck and a Camerupt.

"FRENZY BUBBLE PLANT!!!" Crawdaunt and Venusaur use a combination of Frenzy Plant and Bubblebeam on the two pokemon.

After successfully hitting both of them, they both faint.

Venusaur and Crawdaunt were so tired after all their hard work that both fell to the ground to catch their breath.

"We did it!" Ash picks May up and the two felt great after their great victory.

All the pokemon were returned into their pokeballs.

"The battle is over and the winners are Ash Ketchum and May Maple! Congratulations! You two have won the championship! Now then, you will be given your prize by the now ex-champions of this tournament!" the announcer said to them.

"Here you go" the other couple had come to Ash and May and they had finally received their prize.

It was the size of an average video tape, it had a glow inside of it, revealing it had a mysterious power.

"It's even more beautiful in person, I wanna hold it" May loved their prize and held on to it.

"Where did you guys find this?" Ash asks the couple.

"We didn't find it, eye witness found it in the ocean last year after you two helped beat The Reincarnation" Kimberly said.

"You two were really good" May said to them.

"Why thank you, you two were even better" Anthony replied.

After their whole talk the two couples then leave the stadium and they both part ways. Ash and May head on back home, Harry, Brock and the others head on back home too.

Back at the Trilomite prison, The Reincarnation had watched the whole thing and were surprised.

"How are we supposed to have our revenge against them now that we've lost our pokemon for good?" Derick asked.

"I can tell you what were gonna do, were gonna kill them along with Harry and Jessica" Eddie said.

"Nice, but were gonna have to focus on getting out of here…somehow…" Horiak said.

Dinnertime was now over and everyone returned to their cells.

Ash and May finally made it back home and they showed their friends their prize.

"Hey guys, look what we got!" Ash showed it to them.

"My my…it's beautiful…" Jessica liked it.

"Where did you guys get that from?" Harry asked them.

"A little we entered and won, this was our prize" May answered him.

"It's cool!" Max also liked it.

Everyone got settled and it now nighttime, everyone then went to bed and got ready for another day.

Back in the Earth Marine Resurrection world, the COD watched the hologram and have figured out how to execute their plan.

"They won the regenix crystal...perfect!" the head leader said.

"And we found where there place is, now we wont have trouble finding it" Keradion said.

"Are you ready to have your revenge?" Keradion asked James Zeriman.

"Definitly, no doubt about it, yes" the head leader answered him.

This is the end of Chapter 5. So far this was the longest chapter I've made for this story. In the next chapter I will finally introduce the other two characters I was talking about. These two characters are the two main characters for my manga. I believe you're bound to like the next chapter.


	6. Eteric and Reovonno, the last ones

Thank you all for waiting. Here's chapter 6. The rising action begins in this part of the story and I will now introduce to you the two characters I've been bragging so much about throughout the story.

Right before the ending of the day in the last chapter, Keradion speaks to the other COD members about what he plans to do next. This is happening in the Earth Marine Resurrection world.

"We will enter the portal and in search regenix crystal, however, just so we know for sure that the universe no longer has hope of being saved from us, the COD, I've come up a plan" Keradion said to the members.

"What did you have in mind?" the head leader asks him.

"I plan on finding the two elementians so we can finally kill them" Keradion answers him.

"I see…but they escaped from us…they most likely went into exile, where would we find them?" the head leader asks him another question.

"Like I've told you before, I've battled them and the other elementians for years, I know every single one's planet and exactly where their base is on each one, even though they weren't born there, they're planet is earth, the planet where life is most essential" Keradion answers him.

"So were going to…" the head leader asks him yet another question.

"Yes, pilots, set your course for…the planet earth…" Keradion instructed the pilots of the extremely large ship.

After hearing the COD leader's command, the pilots maneuver the giant but slow ship so that it was facing the way of their destination.

On the planet earth, it was a peaceful night as two small ships flying all around the globe, one was a brownish color with a symbol of a rock in a rocky background with a helix fossil in the center, the other had bluish color with a symbol with a big water drop in a watery background.

Inside the blue one, was a man with black, shiny spiky hair, with light colored skin, and a blue costume with numerous shapes for middle part of the body and other designs on it with mainly pictures of water drops on it. It has the same symbol that was on the ship on the chest of the costume.

Inside the brown one, was man with brown, spiky, slightly darker colored skin, and a brown costume with light brownish spike designs on it surrounding many parts of the it. It also had the same symbol that was on his ship on the chest area of his costume.

"It seems pretty good where I am right now, what about you Reo?" the blue costumed man asked the brown costumed man through a technical transmission link between the two ships.

"Same here, Eteric, nothing unusual or suspicious" the brown costumed man answered him.

"Reovonno, maybe we should have our troops spar more with each other, the better they are, the better our chances are of stopping yet another outbreak or something" the blue costumed man told him.

"Sure, but we should keep sweeping around the planet though, usually a job like this is hardly ever done" the brown costumed person replied.

"Yeah, I'm with you on that completely" the blue costumed person replies.

The blue suited man's name is Eteric and the brown suited man's name is Reovonno.

Hours were passing by and the COD ship was coming closer to earth. The two men were hard at work but it soon came to an end as the two had finally decided to stop and head back to their bases.

It took an hour and a half at the most and they finally return to their separate bases that were pretty far from each other.

Eteric's base was deep underwater and Reovonno's base was underground a deserted rocky terrain.

The COD ship had finally finished its long journey and made its way to earth.

"If they're really here, it would be much easier to finish what we came here to do if we just blow it up" one of the COD members said to Keradion.

"True, however, I want to experience the joy of seeing the two die, which is why all the troops are going down there" Keradion said.

"I'll have numerous ships dispatched for ride to your destination, I don't care what you must do, find and exterminate the two at whatever cost, however, if possible, try to extract DNA from them, I'll be watching on the hologram of your work, now get moving" Keradion orders all the COD troops to leave the giant cruiser on the smaller ships dispatched from the cruiser for their short trip to the huge blue and green planet.

Eteric heads to the control room of his base and gets a startling message from one of his men.

"My leader…you must see this…" he seemed sad as he got him to look at the huge computer screen showing the huge COD ship from outer space dispatching thousands of much smaller ships as they head down to earth.

"No…they're back…the COD!" Eteric immediately recognized the ship.

Back at Reovonno's base, after taking the underground elevator down to his base's control room, he receives the same image on his computer screen as well.

"Oh no…" Reovonno's had a huge expression of fear on his face after seeing this.

"They've returned…" he says.

Eteric sends a wireless transmission call to Reovonno's computer screen and each screen from each facility had the opposite person's face on it.

"The COD have finally come back!" Eteric tells Reovonno.

"I know! I got the image! They're already getting started with the invasion!" Reovonno replies.

The COD ships have already went to cities and are already getting started with destroying them.

"No doubt they came here for us" Eteric tells him.

The two look at the continuous images they're being received and see that the majority of the ships were not attacking cities or anywhere else human populated, they were heading in the direction of their two bases.

"They know where we are! We need to get our troops dispatched!" Eteric says.

"All troops! Report to the bunker area! I repeat! All troops! Report to bunker area!" the two use the intercom to get their troops attention.

In only a few minutes, all the troops from both bases had finally arrived in the bunker areas and their leader had come there as well.

In Eteric's base, he holds a quick meeting to his troops.

"I'm glad I managed to get you all here today, as I'm sure you all know, the COD have come back and have already started their invasion here, and they're gonna be here in a few minutes…he'll have no other choice but to fight them, were going to have an all out war…and well…this maybe our last fight…" he says.

"But how are we going to destroy them? We only have the EFH at our side. Without the other galactic teams at our aid for this war, what chance will we have against them?" one of the heavy troopers with a big rocket launcher asked him.

"I don't know…that's why I said this maybe our last fight…their army is gigantic…and even with my team and Reovonno's partnered up…we're still almost like tiny ants compared to them…" Eteric answers him.

"If the COD get the upper hand…shouldn't we just retreat from earth and find other people that'll assist us in our battle against the COD?" one skinnier trooper with a sniper rifle asked him.

"No! Our job is to defend the earth at all costs! They really came here to kill me, and Reovonno! Were the last of our kind! If we did retreat and manage to slip through their fingers, the COD won't hesitate at all and destroy the earth" Eteric answers him.

"Just so you all know, this fight can mean the death to all of us, but were not gonna let the COD win without a fight, does anyone have any questions?" Eteric asks everyone.

No one raises their hands for any questions.

"All right then! Everyone get to your ships and battle stations! On the double!" every troop did as they were told and hurry to their underwater battleships, turrets, every defensive mechanism.

Reovonno talks to his team as well in his underground base.

"Everyone, this maybe it…our final battle…our last stand…everything…the COD will be coming here any moment and we need to be prepared, they've come here for me and Eteric…to kill us…just like they did to my friends and children…with the great loss of the other galactic teams except for the ASD at our side, this battle will be nearly impossible for victory…" Reovonno vainly speaks to his team.

"Do we still have any hope for victory?" a medical trooper asks him.

"It pains me to say but…I'm afraid…probably not…" Reovonno answers him.

"Today is the day that we can't make any mistakes…this war will be nothing like the previous battles…and if we fuck up even once…it could not only mean the death of us, the ASD, the earth, but all life in the universe, excluding the COD, but either way…this is bound to be a fight we wont win…" Reovonno continues to state.

"Isn't there anything else we can do? Like search the galaxy for anyone else that'll help us destroy the COD?" a repair trooper asks him.

"And leave the earth behind? No, we can never do that, this is the planet we swore to protect, no matter what happens, and even though Eteric and I weren't born here, this planet will always be our home…so does anyone have any questions before we get to our battle stations?" Reovonno asks them.

No one says anything.

"No last words anyone would like to say?" Reovonno asks them.

"I do…even if we all die here…we all died trying our very best fighting the COD to protect the only thing that matters the most to all of us! EARTH!!!" the blaster troop stands up and says his words. This gave the rest of their team encouragement and they stood up feeling pumped up for the final fight of their lives.

"I'm glad to hear that, now then, everyone get to your ships, battle stations, turrets, wherever you need to be!" Reovonno yells out to his team, and they all hurried to where they're supposed to be.

COD ships enter the ocean and head for the ASD base! An underwater war was about to begin!

Eteric returns to the control room and uses his computerized screen to see any more images of what's going on.

"There it is, boys, we finally get to kill the ASD once and for all!" one of the COD pilots stated with a com link to the other ships.

"Make sure none of them leave alive!" another says.

The COD have caught the ASD base in sight and were getting ready to attack.

The first turret blast was fired from the outer defenses on the sea floor and hits one of the ships, it falls and hits the seafloor exploding on impact.

"Let's go!" the troopers have already entered their battle vehicles and exited the base from an exit gate.

Ships, tanks, mainly all kinds of battle vehicles were brought out for battle. The COD had then brought similar battle vehicles which were made for underwater combat out to the field shortly after.

Blasts were now being fired from all parts of the battlefield between enemy and opponent. The battle rages on.

"We need to get inside that base! He has to be inside!" one of COD pilots said.

"Defend the base with your lives! We can't let them get our leader!" one of ASD troopers said to his allies.

The ASD were now in for the fight of their lives as they not only try to face off against their overwhelming opponent, but to protect their leader at all costs.

The other COD ships were now heading for the EFH base that they were now closing into.

Reovonno had returned to the control room to try and regain contact with Eteric.

"Here they come!" one EFH trooper says. The battle vehicles were already put onto the field ready for battle. The COD have already done same as they head closer to EFH base.

"The battle already starts! Laser blasts have already been fired and the war on the ground has now begun!

"This day will mark the end of these galactic teams, once the EFH and ASD are history, mainly their leaders, nothing else will be able stand my way, I will be the galactic supreme of this universe! And soon, I'll be the galactic supreme of the other universe that you belong, and the next! Oh what the hell! ALL OF THEM!!!" Keradion said back the big COD battleship in space.

"What did you say those animals were called again? Those creatures that have those elemental powers that live on your planet, James?" Keradion asks the head leader.

"Pokemon" Keradion answers his question.

"Oh yes…I've come up with a better idea…Instead of having my troops kill them, I want the pleasure of killing them myself, those two have been a much bigger nuisance to me then those other elementians ever were" Keradion then goes to his intercom with a com link that connects to all the COD ships and gets ready to speak his new order to his troops.

"I have just made a change in plans, I want you to bring the elementians to me, I want them alive, I want the chance to kill them myself for all the problems they've caused for the COD for so many years, that is all" Keradion says his new order to the COD troops.

"Yes sir, one fresh elementian coming right up!" one of the COD members in a huge tank sends a huge devastating blast to the tightly sealed doors of the EFH base which destroyed them.

The COD members could now go inside! The troopers enter the underground base and they fight more EFH troopers as they search for Reovonno.

"My leader! They've just destroyed the front entrance! They've entered the base! We can't last much longer without your hel-" one EFH trooper said to his leader one the screen. He was then shot in the head, killing him.

Back in the underwater fight, the COD ships team up together and fire multiple blasts at the entrance of the ASD base. It began to crumble apart and shatter. Water was now pouring into the base! COD troopers suited up in water resistant suits and they enter the ASD base in search of their leader.

"My lord, Keradion! We have just entered the ASD base and we have just received word that we've managed to penetrate the EFH base! We are now searching for them now as I speak!" one of the COD troopers says to Keradion from a walkie talkie like device.

"Excellent! Remember! I won't them sent back to this ship ALIVE!" Keradion tells him.

"Yes my lord!" the trooper replies.

"They've penetrated my base, they're searching for me right now" Reovonno says to Eteric from screen to screen.

"Same here, they've already broken through our defenses" Eteric replies.

The enemy was way too strong for both the ASD and EFH to beat and both teams start to get beaten fast. No matter how many COD troopers were killed, there was still a whole lot more to confront.

"Reo, I have an idea, lets rendezvous on their COD main ship, and confront Keradion" Eteric tells his friend.

"I'm with you, Keradion must be killed, along with the other person…" Reovonno replies.

"Yes…the one that killed the rest of them…" Eteric replies.

"We can talk more as we aboard our ship, lets get moving!" Reovonno speaks.

The two get aboard their ships and get ready to leave their bases.

"Listen guys, I need you to hold out as long as you can! Me and Eteric are leaving our bases and are heading to the COD battleship to finally stop Keradion and his evil deeds once and for all!" Reovonno says to his troops through a com link on his ship.

Eteric talks to his troops telling them to hold out too, as he leaves his already infested base of COD members along with Reo.

Both push a control button on their ships to blend in with their surroundings making them seem invisible, they leave earth's atmosphere and were now facing the giant COD ship.

With a cloaking device attached to the ships, the COD ship couldn't detect them on their scanners.

"Sir, we've looked all around the place! They're nowhere to be found!" one of the COD members said to Keradion.

"Me too! The whole base has been swept from top to bottom and we haven't find him!" another speaks to him.

"What?! No! That can't be! The earth has already been scanned completely and the scanner says there's no elementian DNA at all there!" Keradion was getting outraged.

"Then that can only mean…" the head leader says.

"Their not earth! No…that couldn't have been the case! The scanner did not detect anything leaving earth's orbit! Either they weren't here at all to begin with, or they've somehow given me the slip again!" Keradion was now angry.

"DAMN IT ALL!!!" Keradion yelled out in anger.

"I don't need this stinking planet! Tell all the troops to leave the earth now and return to the ship! Unless they want to get blown up too!" Keradion says on the intercom to the COD troopers.

In just a couple of minutes, most of the COD managed to fly their way off earth, however, there were still plenty of COD troopers that were still on earth that getting ready to leave.

Keradion then leaves the ship and fly above it, he then generates an energy ball in his hands that grew bigger and bigger with every passing second.

"I SHOULD'VE DONE THIS YEARS AGO! THIS DAMNED PLANET WILL NOW BE DESTROYED!" Keradion grew angrier as the ball already grew half the size as the COD battleship.

"Oh no…not the earth…" Eteric said as he saw Keradion.

"Wait lord Keradion! Were still down here!" Keradion did not get what was said since he was out of the ship, neither would he have cared.

"That giant sphere…and it's aimed at earth!" Reovoono said.

"DEATH TO THE EARTH!!!!" Keradion now throws the ball that was now twice the size as his ship and it came heading towards earth.

"Oh no! OH NO!!!!" the COD troopers that were still on earth yelled out.

"No! Anything but that!" Eteric yells out.

"Stop this!!!" Reovonno shouts.

The ball had finally collided with earth…the sphere digs into the crust and makes its way to the mantle…and finally the core…

The earth now began to break apart from the outside as it began to shake violently and lava began to spur out of the cracks. Volcanoes had now erupted from all around the globe and earthquakes have now occurred everywhere on earth.

This all happened until suddenly, the earth exploded! Nothing but fire had come out and single parts of the earth had scattered throughout the solar system! The earth was now destroyed.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!" Keradion laughs out loudly after watching the earth's destruction, he then returns to his ship.

"NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" both leaders yelled out.

"The planet that we swore to protect…now gone…" Eteric had tears that had now come rolling down from his eyes.

"With the earth gone…we really have failed…" Reovonno said as he began to cry too.

With the earth now destroyed, Eteric and Reovonno no longer had a home, their teams have been killed from the explosion, their wives and everyone else they ever cared about were now gone.

"Keradion…THIS TIME YOU'VE PUSHED IT TOO FAR!!!" Eteric screamed out in anger.

"IF WE DON'T KILL HIM NOW, HE'LL CONTINUE TO THREATEN THE ENTIRE UNIVERSE!!!" Reovonno was filled with anger as well.

With the two enraged, they head towards the COD battleship without being noticed thanks to their blended environment technology and cloaking device attached to them.

The two park their ships in the entrance and exit of the COD battleship where all the other COD ships came from when they began they're invasion on earth.

The entrance had now closed after all the surviving COD troopers had entered it.

They were in a huge docking room with all the ships parked there, all the COD troopers have left and it was just Eteric and Reovonno in the room.

"We've been here before, so let's get going, he should be in the central room" Reovonno says and the two get moving.

Back in the central room of the ship, the pilots were already navigating the ship back to the portal.

"The portal has to be open now, it's been so many hours" the head leader says.

"Yes, at least I finally killed the ASD and EFH, and eradicated the earth, where ever those two are, they'd just better stay out of my way" Keradion says still a bit disappointed.

Eteric and Reovonno look around the ship and try to remain undetected by any of the COD onboard.

"They've changed this place, now it's gonna be even harder to find the damn central room…" Eteric says.

"I'll find the central room even if it means having to destroy everything here, I don't care if we do get spotted" Reovonno said.

"This could take forever…we'll have to keep looking around…but we cant be spotted, no matter what happens, so we need to stay quiet…" Eteric says.

It takes another few hours to get back to the site of the portal and as the ship finally returns, the two finally find the central room. It was infested with guards and the head leader and Keradion were there. The two were unnoticed since they stayed in the shadows and stayed down.

"There's Keradion…" Eteric said.

"And there's the one that killed our friends…" Reovonno took a good look at the tall, cloaked man with his back turned along with Keradion.

"The portal is finally opened, we can finally enter it and once we do, we'll have two COD troops sent to earth to these people's house and retrieve the regenix crystal from them, then your powers will finally be restored" Keradion says.

The head leader stayed quiet.

"This island you want so badly will finally be yours, you will be able to finally take revenge on your children and those other squirts that defeated you and your team…" Keradion continues.

The head leader doesn't say a word.

"Without this hologram device, we wouldn't have ever found them, and whatever we would look for, our job would've been much harder…" he continues.

The head leader still didn't make a sound.

The ship had already entered the portal and they were now in the pokemon universe, the portal had now closed after entering it.

They were in space but the ship was right in front of earth.

"Is something wrong? You're being awfully quiet" Keradion asks him.

"They're here…in this very room…we have company…" the head leader knew they were there!

"Come on out, my sensors spotted you the instant you took a step into this room" the head leader calls them out.

Eteric and Reovonno come out of their hiding place.

Reovonno creates a giant rock and smashes it against the hologram device completely destroying it.

Eteric creates waves of water that splashed onto all the enemies that spotted them, knocking most of them unconscious.

They were elementians, and elementians had their own power, Eteric had the power to control water and Reovonno had the power to control rock.

"How did you two manage to get aboard my ship?! No matter…now that you two are here…I'll kill you both right now…" Keradion says to the two elementians.

"Both of you will be killed here and now!" Eteric and Reovonno gets ready to attack the two.

"Keradion, this time you've gone way too far! Today will be the day you die!" Eteric says to him.

"Me? Die? Very funny, and isn't there anything you'd like to say to the one that killed all of your kind?" Keradion pointed at him for the elementians as he was also part to blame for Eteric and Reovonno's great losses.

"Yes, you too, I just can't forgive you…for killing all our friends like that…in cold blood…both of you will die here!" Reovonno says to the head leader.

"In my current condition, I can't do anything…" the head leader tells Keradion.

"Don't worry, leave this to me" Keradion tells him.

"Kieliar, Bozark, get ready to leave and retrieve that crystal" Keradion says to two of the COD members and they leave the central room.

Keradion shoots a blast at both of them making them fall on their backs.

"No…we cant let his powers be restored! No matter happens! We need to go after those two…we cant let that happen!" Reovonno says to the water elementian.

"Your right! Our fight with Keradion and the one who killed our friends will just have to wait!" Eteric agrees with the earth elementian.

The two then get up and leave the room and chase the two COD troops.

"Heh heh, I knew they'd leave to try and stop them" Keradion said.

"We'll get them, lord Keradion!" the guards say to Keradion and they get ready to leave the central room to hunt down the two elementians.

"No, let them go, I want to have more fun with them now before I kill them, they're going to be heading to earth in order to stop the COD people I just sent to do the job, even if they do, I'll send more and more until I get tired and decide to kill them myself" Keradion has them halt.

"I only used two of my lower class soldiers to do the job" Keradion continues.

Being followed back into the docking room, the two COD members get aboard their one ship and get ready to leave the ship through the soon to be open exit.

"We can't let them get that crystal!" Eteric says.

The two get aboard their ships and the exit had finally opened as all three ships have exited the COD battle and were heading towards earth.

"Hahaha!!! They will never make it there before they do!" Keradion laughs.

Meanwhile back at the Zeriman house, it was 4:27 AM in the morning and Ash and May had just woke up.

"Good morning hon…" Ash says to his beloved girlfriend.

"Morning…" May replies to her boyfriend.

The two were already wrapping their arms and legs around each other and were making out during the process.

"Now that I remember, we never had sex last night…" Ash remembers.

"You're right, we really didn't…guess you know what we should do now, huh…?" May asked him in a flirtatious mood.

"Yep, I do…" Ash knew it as well.

The two begin to strip their cloths off of them immediately and rubbed both of their bodies together.

They were getting ready to have so much fun doing what they love to do with each other until they heard sounds outside.

"What's that sound?" May asked.

Max, Roark and all the others heard the noise outside too early in the morning.

"What's going on?" Jessica asks.

The two put their clothes back on and leave the room. The whole gang is finally together.

The whole gang then comes downstairs and as they opened the door, the two COD troopers were standing there right in front of them.

"This is the location it showed on the map, so its gotta be here" Kieliar says.

"Hand over the regenix crystal" Bozark said to them.

"Oh my goodness! I think I'm gonna faint…" May, Max and Jessica were terrified when the two aliens at the front door.

The COD had beat Eteric and Reovonno to the house and their ship was already parked in front of the house.

"God…what are they…?" Brock was scared, so was Ash, Roark, and Harry.

"I'm not gonna say it again, hand over the regenix crystal or die" Bozark took out his blaster rifle and aimed it at the gang.

"Is he talking about the crystal that me and Ash won at that tournament…" May was asking in a frightened voice.

"Yes, that's what we came here for" Bozark answered her.

"No…not without a battle…" May refused but she still looked really scared.

"Oh yes…this so called…pokemon battle?" Kieliar asked her.

"Um…yes…" Ash answered him.

"We don't possess such creatures, earthling" Bozark said to May.

"So you're not gonna hand it over?" Kieliar asked them.

"No…" May said.

"…Um…sis…I think we should just give it to them…" Max said to his sister still frightened.

"Forget it! You'll have to beat my pokemon to get it!" May then turned brave and looked around her for pokemon. She had them upstairs though and she just figured it out too.

The others tried to search around them for their pokemon but they were upstairs. Pikachu was also upstairs sleeping.

"Oh man…" the gang then believed it to be the end of them.

"Very well then, its your funeral" Bozark got ready to shoot the gang with his weapon which is sure to kill any living thing.

The whole gang froze in terror as it seemed their deaths were going to true.

"Hold it right there" the two COD members looked behind them after hearing the most familiar voice.

Eteric and Reovonno were standing right there, they had just entered the scene just in time. Their ships were already parked and it was now time for action.

"Heh heh, okay then, we'll kill you two first then we'll get started with these earthlings" Bozark said and pointed the gun away from the gang and pointed it towards our two heroes.

"Yeah, we'll get the crystal once we've taken care of the elementians" Kieliar said as he pulled out a blaster rifle from his inventory and aimed it at the two elementians.

"Elementians?" the whole gang said in confusion.

"What're elementians?" Max wondered.

"Who're those guys?" Harry wondered.

"Wow! What cool outfits!" Ash liked what they were wearing.

"You guys need to run as far away from here as you can! These two will kill you!" Roark said to Eteric and Reovonno.

"Don't worry, we have this completely under control" Eteric suddenly had water flowing all around his body.

"You guys are the ones that should be running, these guys are dangerous, let us handle them" Reovonno had rocks floating around his body.

This is the end of Chapter 6. In the next chapter, I show a flashback of how Eteric and Reovonno's dark past of how all their friends died. You will know what ASD and EFH stands for and how the head leader lost his powers. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I'm sorry it took me so dang long. Hope this chapter was worth the wait for you guys.


End file.
